Waiting
by Cowgirl Ed2002
Summary: *14th chapter uploaded* Let's see... Leena has been hurt, Jamie won't stand for it, Bit won't either... Huh?
1. Default Chapter

Waiting- chapter one- yo-yo 

Cowgirl Ed2002: Yo yo yo! I finally got this posted! So review! It's not even that hard! At the bottom of this page there is a little icon that says you can review! Nothin to it!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em, there wouldn't be a disclaimer, right? Right.

Chapter one 

Harry moved over to where Lina was sitting. He could smell her perfume. It smelled like roses. Ever since Bit had left, Harry had gotten a better shot at Lina. He smiled to himself. Yes, joining the Blitz team had been the perfect idea. Now to put his plan to use. 

"Hey, Dr. Toros, are we in for any battles tonight?" asked Harry casually. Dr. Toros frowned.

"Well, it seems as though we have none, but that could change…" Dr. Toros said, looking at Harry in the eye. He really didn't like the thought of Harry so close to where Lina was sitting. Ever since they had first met, Harry had done nothing but follow Lina around. Then Bit left, and Harry had joined the Blitz team. Bit had left so mysteriously. Only Lina knew, but she refused to tell anyone but Jamie. And, Jamie refused to tell anyone. It was hard not to wonder if it had something to do with him. (Dr. Toros)

Harry shifted uncomfortably under Dr. Toros' watchful eye. Lina stood up. 

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap. See ya!" she smiled, and walked out the room. Once she was in her room, she shut the door and locked it. She hopped on her bed, then leaned over the other side. Pulling a box out from under her bed, she slipped a hardcover book out of a slipcase. Opening to the most recent page, she started to write. 

Jamie wiped sweat off of his forehead. He hated working in the lab in summertime. It got so hot… Plus, these days it was so hard to concentrate… Especially after what Lina had told him… Jamie would have never guessed that Bit would be the one to hurt Lina. Of all people… No, he never would have guessed… After all, Bit and Lina had seemed to be getting along pretty well. Jamie wondered why Lina didn't want to tell her father. Lina could be…

Mo ha ha ha hah hahhaahhahahahaaaaaaaa! A cliffhanger! R&r, peeps! Also, look out for my other two fics, A sixth Sense, which is basically a horror/ romance about Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, and, Watching over Me, a romance about DragonBall Z. I need *5* reviews for each of them. R&r for them, too! Ja! Cowgirl Ed2002, going… going… gone. *o* ^_^ v.v =D @)~~~~~ ~~~~~(@


	2. Spiderwebs

****

Waiting by Cowgirl Ed2002 Chapter 2- Spiderwebs

Notes: Hello! Review!

Disclaimer: Same as before!

Later that night…

Lina shivered as she pulled the covers up around her. It was a really chilly night for summer. Probably because all the heat stored up during the day escaped because the sun wasn't there. Her nightmares had been getting worse…

__

You think that we connect

That the chemistry's correct

Your words walk right through my ears

Presuming I like what I hear…

And now I'm stuck in the web you're spinning

Ya got me for your prey…

Sorry I'm not home right now 

I'm walking into spiderwebs

So leave a message and I'll call you back

A likely story, but 

Leave a message and I call you back

You take advantage of what's mine

And you're taking up my time

Don't have the courage inside me

To tell you

Please, let me be

Communication

A telephonic invasion

I'm planning my escape…

Sorry I'm not home right now 

I'm walking into spiderwebs

So leave a message and I'll call you back

A likely story, but 

Leave a message and I call you back

And it's all your fault

I screen my phone calls

No matter, matter, matter, matter who calls

I gotta screen my phone calls

Now it's gone too deep 

You wake me in my sleep

My dreams become nightmares

Cause you're ringing in my ears

Sorry I'm not home right now 

I'm walking into spiderwebs

So leave a message and I'll call you back

A likely story, but 

Leave a message and I call you back

No doubt- Spiderwebs

Lina's nightmares were always the same. She kept on reliving that day…

__

"Bit!" she called. He was unusually late for dinner. The liger and Bit came thundering back. Lina smiled. Bit loved the Liger so much… 

Dinnertime was unusually quiet, thought Lina. Afterwards, Bit pulled Lina aside. 

"I'm leaving." He stated. The two of them faced the sunset, their eyes never meeting. Bit looked over at Lina. His hands were shoved in his pockets. 

"You wanna come with me?" he asked quietly. "I wouldn't mind…" he added. Lina looked down sadly.

"I can't, Bit. Dad needs me here. Besides, I can't leave the rest of them here to do my battling." She looked over at him. He wasn't looking at her. She swallowed. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She hugged him. He didn't even hug her back. 

"Bit, please, stay here. I… I… I love you, and I need you to stay. Please?" she asked pleadingly. Bit looked at her. She was so young, so kind, innocent… He swallowed.

" I- I- I'll come and visit."

The next day he had gone, without even saying goodbye… 

Lina shot up, sweating. She could feel someone's presence. She looked over at the door. Jamie was standing there, his eyebrows knit in worry.

"Lina, are you okay? You were screaming." He looked genuinely worried. Lina sighed. She smiled sadly.

"Just a nightmare, don't worry." 

"Again?" Jamie asked. Lina's eyes widened.

"H-How did you know I've been having nightmares?" she asked, in awe.

"Well, considering you talk in your sleep, and my bedroom is right across from yours." He said, shrugging. Then his face softened. 

"It's about Bit, isn't it?" He asked, somewhat solemnly. Lina nodded. Jamie looked down.

"Well, if there's anything I can do, just tell me." He said, then walked out of the room. Lina felt a wave of sickness wash over her. She tried to swallow it down, but she couldn't. Finally, she raced out of her room and into the bathroom, nearly killing Jamie as she did. 

After her stomach emptied its contents, she sank against the bathroom wall. She could tell that Jamie was waiting outside. She stood up, then walked out. Jamie was, as she had predicted, waiting outside for her. She looked up at him. (A/N: Jamie has officially turned into the wild eagle for good, so he's taller than Lina now) 

His eyes were wide. He swallowed. 

"Y-You are…" he managed to force out. 

"Either that or you're…" he only got that much out. Lina hugged him, resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, then stroked her hair. She smiled. _Hey, I like this position…_ She found herself thinking. She could feel Jamie's heartbeat. Calm and steady… 

"Yeah… I guess so…" she said lazily. _I guess so… _

Mwa ha ha hhahahhahahahahah! WHAT is wrong with Lina? Did Bit really say goodbye? Find out next time! _Oh crap I sound like a narrator… -_-; _


	3. Stay with her

Waiting By Cowgirl Ed2002

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You've got the wrong girl, I tell you! The only famous thing I own is… heh heh. See what I mean?

Jamie bit his lip, almost to the point of where it bled. He had spent the night sitting in Lina's room, comforting her, and making sure that she didn't scream again. _Girl, if only you knew the things I'd do for you. _He had almost laughed when she had asked if he would stay with her. He'd do anything for her. At this point he hated Bit. All the pain that he had caused Lina. He looked out the window, and watched as the sun rose. 

"Aurora" He whispered. It reminded him of the fairy tale, _Sleeping Beauty, _which was so ironic, because he had a sleeping beauty's head in his lap. He gently stroked her hair. A smile played across her lips. He _would _have kissed her, but he was too afraid. Jamie looked over to the door. It creaked open to reveal Brad. He smiled, nodded when Jamie mouthed 'Morning' to him, and left the room, carefully closing the door. Once outside, he burst into laughter. That was so typically Jamie. Staying with someone so they'd feel safe. He had heard the whole conversation, and the scream. He could tell right away what was wrong with Lina. She was pregnant, of course! Bit was probably the father… He had noticed the way Bit had been before he left… So incredibly possessive over Lina… And Lina had been submissive. But her father hadn't noticed… Humph… Some father. He didn't even notice when his own daughter had been , well, it _was_ kind of sad to think of Bit doing *that* to Lina. Chills ran up his spine when he thought of how Bit was in her room that whole night…

Bit leaned forward, encouraging Liger to run faster. Liger roared. 

"That's it, Liger!" he shouted. _Finally…_ He was going back to the Blitz team! The only thing he was worried about was if Lina would forgive him for not saying goodbye. Oh well. Lina never stayed mad at him. No one did. He smiled. This may as well have been the best day of his life. 

When Bit arrived, Dr. Toros and Naomi gave him a warm welcome. Brad pretty much hung back out of the action. Bit noticed that Lina had gained quite a bit of weight in the stomach, but he put that aside. Then he noticed the way Jamie stood next to her. He was taller, a lot taller, and now looked like Wild Eagle. His hand rested protectively on her shoulder. His face was blank. Lina looked sad. Bit realized that Jamie might have stolen Lina's heart. He _had _gotten very handsome, one might even say dashing. Jamie had always been so nice to Lina, never stole her food, never chased her around, and never bothered her. But it didn't look like they were *together*. It looked as though Jamie was just being his usual self, only a little more protective. He smiled to them all.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Bit asked a little uneasily. Brad smirked.

"Go back Bit. We were doing just fine. We've stayed in class s easily without Mr. Bigshot around." Said Brad. Everyone stared at him. Bit nodded.

"Okay. Well, I just came by for a visit. See ya!" at that, he ran out, and hopped into Liger. Once he was in the cockpit, he slammed his fists on the controls. Liger roared. 

"Sorry, Partner. But why? What could I have possibly done? I left them a note…" tears started to slip from his eyes. He looked out the side view to see a Raynos flying swiftly next to him. Probably Jamie. Bit sighed. Bit's vidlink opened. Jamie's face appeared on the screen.

"Yo, man, I'm sorry about what Brad said." Said Jamie. But then his face suddenly went stern.

"But why did you do that to Lina? She's pregnant now, you know." Bit was shocked.

"How could my leaving affect her *that* way?" he asked, pointing his finger to his chest.

"Bit, I didn't come here to be silly. You know what you did. I know what you did. Lina knows what you did. Lina told me. She saw you in her room the night before you left. You HURT her, Bit. PHYSICALLY!" Bit stared. 

"What the hell are you talking about, Jamie? I didn't lay a finger on her. I've never even set a foot in her room!" he yelled. Jamie's mouth opened.

"Then how come on our security cameras I saw you in her room, doing *that* to her?!" he yelled. At this point, Bit knew that Jamie was furious. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jamie? I was never in her room!" Bit yelled. He was getting pretty pissed off now, too.

"Do you really think I'd believe you? Even I, sweetheart, cutiepie, never-gets-mad Jamie, has some sense!" he yelled. He was really getting mad at Jamie. 

"Jamie, I'd never hurt Lina! I care about her too much!" he yelled back. Jamie scowled. He pressed a button. A new screen popped up. It showed Lina's bedroom.

"Well, waddya know? That IS me!" he said. It showed him attacking Lina. He watched in fascination for over an hour. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"I most certainly did not do that to Lina." He said. Jamie scowled again.

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell the truth, Bit? I know you are afraid, but telling the truth means you have more integrity." Jamie said this in a way that made Bit's heart shatter into a million pieces. Tears started to spill from his eyes. 

"Please, please believe me, Jamie. I did not hurt her!" he yelled. He saw Jamie wince. He looked at Bit sadly.

"Sorry, pal, tell that to Lina…" Jamie took off, leaving the screen blank. Bit relaxed, letting the tears flow freely. 

__

She was my once in a lifetime.

Happy ending come true

Oh, I guess I should have told her

I thought she knew

She said I took her for granted

That's the last thing I'd do

Oh, I never understanded (yes, that IS the word)

__

I thought she knew 

I thought she knew my world revolved around her

My lovelight burned for her alone

But she couldn't see the flame

Only myself to blame

I should have known

I should have known!

A heart full of words left unspoken

Now that we're through

I'd sell my soul to have the silence broken

Oh I thought she knew

I thought she knew my world revolved around her 

My lovelight burned for her alone 

But she couldn't see the flame

Only myself to blame

I should have known

I should have known.

She was my once in a lifetime.

Happy ending come true

Oh, I guess I should have told her

I thought she knew

I thought she knew

I thought she knew…

N*Sync

Jamie flew back, listening to the radio.

Mwahahahahahahaaaaa! What's gonna happen? Read and review, and, also be sure to read my other two fics, "Watching over me" a DragonBall Z fic about Trunks and Marron, and my Zelda fic, "A Sixth Sense"


	4. I thought she knew...

Waiting by Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any part of any Anime, I'm just a fan.

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll get on with the story now.

Waiting- Chapter four 

__

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone 

The one you should call 

Was standing here all along

And I will take you in my arms 

And hold you right where you belong

'til the day my life is through,

This I promise you

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow

Forever has now begun

Just close your eyes

Each loving day

And know this feeling

Won't go away

'til the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

Over and over I fall 

When I hear you call 

Without you in my life 

I just wouldn't be living at all

Jamie sang softly to Lina. It wasn't really singing, just whispering. With a slight melody to it. A smile played across Lina's lips. Jamie looked over at the clock. 3:00 am. Lina's morning sickness would kick in soon. As if on cue, Lina woke up, grabbed Jamie's hand, and dragged him to the bathroom. Once in there, she raced to the toilet, put the seat down, and emptied her stomach of all content and more. The whole time, Jamie just stood there, telling her it was okay, and rubbing her back. After about two hours of vomiting, Jamie helped Lina to her room. She quickly fell asleep. Jamie sat on the windowsill, hugging his legs to his chest. The champ team appeared in the distance. Jamie rolled his eyes, and decided to go to sleep. It was going to be a long day.

"Oh, my sweet Lina, I'll protect you!" mimicked Brad. Harry was on one knee, staring straight into her eyes. He had beat up Jamie (A/N: LOL!!!!) for telling him to lay off Lina for once. Naomi was fixing him up. In her eyes, Harry could see deep rage building up. _She's on to me…_he thought to himself. Lina shifted her weight. Something was different about Harry today… He was acting so incredibly possessive… Lina shrugged him off. She glanced in Brad's direction. He was studying Harry's every action. _Something isn't right…_He thought. But Brad decided not to push away the idea. Instead, he watched Harry closely the whole evening. He also kept an eye on Lina. Not for Jamie, but for her. He could tell what was going on, he just needed some evidence. 

Later that night, after Harry had left, Brad went straight to Dr. Toros. 

"Listen, Dr. Toros, there's something I need to tell you…" Brad said to him. 

"It's about Lina…" He added nervously. Dr. Toros turned around.

"Hmm? If it's about why Lina's been gaining weight, then I would especially like to know." He said. His usual smile faded when he saw Brad's serious look.

"Well, yeah, I guess so. Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but… Lina's pregnant." Brad swallowed. Dr. Toros blinked. All was silent for a moment. Dr. Toros cleared his throat.

"Wh- who's the father?" He asked, not so sure that he really wanted to know.

"Harry." 

__

Oooh, a cliffyhanger! R&R, peeps!


	5. A love that never rests

Waiting by Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: No, no, and NO.

Jamie stared out the window of his own room. It had been a while since he had gotten such a good sleep. After what Harry had done to him, Lina had refused to let him stay with her. She had said that he needed some rest. He looked at the clock. 3:00 am. _3, 2, 1._ He thought. Exactly after one, he heard footsteps racing down the hallway. _Must be Lina…_ he thought. _Better go help her, else she'll get vomit on her hair. _With a sigh, he stretched, got up, and walked quickly to the bathroom. She had just barely made it to the bathroom, and was now vomiting. Jamie walked over to her, pulled her hair out of her face, and rubbed her back. After about an hour, she finished, and looked over at him.

"I thought I told you to get some rest!" she whispered furiously. He smiled.

"I was up anyway." He whispered back. She heaved a sigh, and walked to her room, pulling Jamie along with her. At least things were back to normal…

The glow of the screen illuminated Brad's face as he typed a password in. Someone had tampered with the security system. As he wasn't the best with computers, he got up and went to Lina's room. Just as he had suspected, Jamie was in there, sitting on Lina's bedside, looking at her. 

"Hey!" he whispered. Jamie's head turned quickly over to him. 

"I need you to help me with something!" he whispered. Jamie nodded, looked at Lina, pulled the covers up closer to her, and got up. Once the two boys were out in the hall, Brad told Jamie everything. Jamie stared.

"So you think it was Harry all along?!" Jamie said incredulously. Brad nodded.

"And I've got all the evidence, I just need you to help me clarify the info." Jamie nodded. They both walked quickly over to the Lab. Once there, Jamie sat down in the seat where Brad had been. Looking over the screen, he typed in a code, and at once the computer showed the *real* video of what had happened that night. They both watched in awe. Harry had tampered with the system, and drugged Lina. He had done an impression of Bit's voice. They watched for a little while more in complete disbelief. After it had finished, Brad looked at Jamie. 

"So what do we do now?" Brad asked. Jamie's face had a determined look to it.

"We find Bit."

Lina opened her eyes, and took a quick glance at her watch. 8:00 am. Jamie was nowhere in her room. She got up, and went in to his room. He wasn't there. She decided to ask Brad. He wasn't anywhere, either. Of course, her father confronted her right away.

"Brad told me." He said. Lina was confused.

"First of all, what ever happened to good morning? Second of all, what the hell are you talking about?" He looked sadly at Lina. 

"He told me… about your secret." Lina stared. She thought Jamie had promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. She made an angry face.

"Ohhh… Just wait until I get my hands on Jamie…" she said, making fists. Dr. Toros shook his head.

"Brad told me everything. He had overheard a conversation that you and Jamie had had in the middle of the night. Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't look angry, just sad.

"I-I was afraid… I don't really know why… maybe that you wouldn't believe me that it wasn't my fault." Dr. Toros smiled.

"Oh! Well, in that case, don't worry Lina, you can tell me anything!" she smiled. _Well, at least that's settled._

"Hey Dad, d'ya know where Brad and Jamie are?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. They went into town. Some secret mission or something." Lina nodded.

"Kay, then in that case, I guess I'll be in town!" she smiled, climbed into her GS, and quickly ran off to town. 

R&r, peeps!


	6. Love...

Waiting By Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: I think you can guess.

Chapter Six

Bit stared at the cup of coffee in his hands. He could have sworn that he had seen parasites in there, but decided not mention it. He had decided to eat breakfast in a little diner. It was 50s style, maybe more 40s style. Now that it was winter, and a light snow was falling, the view from his booth window was especially beautiful. He watched as the world passed by, staring sadly at the couples in love. He had been planning to propose to Lina this winter. Guess not. She was probably with Jamie by now. Just then, across the street, he noticed two people. Jamie and Brad! He decided not to get up out of his seat. Just then, they looked across the street at the diner. They had spotted him. He didn't get up and leave. It was too late now. Besides, he could see if Lina wasn't with Jamie. They headed in to the diner. They both walked quickly over to his table. 

"Hey, Bit, we need to talk to you," said Jamie. Brad nodded. Bit looked at them.

"Sure, but I swear, I didn't hurt Lina." They both nodded. 

"We believe you now. Harry did it. He tampered with the security system, and drugged Lina." Said Jamie. 

"We're really sorry," said Brad. 

"If there's any way we can make it up to you-" Bit didn't let Jamie finish.

"Give back Lina." Said Bit forcefully. Brad stared at Bit in horror. Jamie scowled.

"Lina isn't ours to give." said Jamie. Bit nodded. 

"Then I'll get her back myself." Brad stared in disbelief. Jamie shook his head.

"You can't make someone love you! If Lina _wants _you, then it's okay. But if you dare hurt her at all, I'll make sure that you're locked up forever." Said Jamie darkly. You can probably guess what Brad was doing. Bit scowled.

"Don't be so selfish- do you really think that there is any chance of Lina liking you?! You're just a strategist, I'll be willing to bet that you don't take part in any Zoids battles these days either. Lina needs someone strong, like me. Not some wimp who just looks good!" whispered Bit menacingly. Bit had grabbed Jamie's jacket collar, and was holding Jamie up to his face. Jamie was furious.

"I already know that Lina doesn't give about me- that's already been proven in past years. But, for your information, I do fight in the Zoids Battles." Said Jamie. Bit looked angry that he had been proven wrong. Brad had never been quite as angry in his whole life. When Jamie had been younger, things had been hard enough for him because he was so short. And as soon as he had grown taller, Bit had always been on him for acting all macho, when really Jamie hadn't acted the least bit different. Bit had been the Bigshot, and really _he _had been the wimp. Then Lina and Bit had started becoming a couple, and that was really hard on Jamie. But Jamie had never once complained, and had always forced himself to always act so incredibly nice to everyone, including Bit. 

R&R. By the way, please check out my other fics! Must have reviews… (starts slobbering)


	7. Memories

Waiting- by Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: Oh please.

Chapter seven

__

Brad ran as hard as he could, hoping for his second wind to kick in. In the city, gangs were all over the place. He turned a corner to see a short boy of about eight or so, trying to beat a gang of really strong looking guys. He watched in horror as the gang beat the kid up. The boy didn't cry. Brad ran over to the police dept. and reported the scene. Moments later, they arrived at the alley only to find the boy lying bleeding on the ground, and a red-haired girl about eight years old attempting to help the boy up. Tears were in her eyes as she shook him. But he never stirred. They called an ambulance to get him. It turned out that the gang of boys had broken both of his legs, his right arm, and he had lost a lot of blood. The boy still didn't cry. The red-haired girl and her father, who apparently knew the boy's dad, were also in the waiting room. Brad tapped his fingers along the edge of the chair's wooden arm to the rhythm of the song. 

After about a day of waiting, the doctors finally let the boy go. Casts and bandages almost mummified the boy's body. He still didn't cry. The boy's name was Jamie. His father had been drunk the night before, and hadn't returned that night. Jamie had gone to get him, he was used to this kind of thing. Apparently he had been fighting off the boys all night. Jamie's father was taken into court. He felt horrible for leaving Jamie like that. The judge decided that they would leave Jamie with a trusted friend of his father's. The red-haired girl's father, Dr. Toros, said that he would take Jamie in. As an act of gratitude, Dr. Toros said that he would also let Brad into the Blitz team. He agreed.

End of flashback. 

Brad shook himself out of old memories. At this point, the manager had just asked Bit and Jamie to take their little squabble outside. Bit told Brad to stay here. So did Jamie. Brad decided to let them, then realized what kind of danger Bit was in. If Jamie had been able to take most of those boys at age eight, and he had only gotten stronger, then, seven years later, what kind of strength would he have now?

R&R


	8. Pain

__

Waiting By Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: Santa didn't deliver. 

Chapter Eight

Lina looked around for the diner that her father had said where Jamie and Brad had gone. She looked across the street, covering her eyes from the snow. She saw the diner. Quickly she ran across the street towards the diner.

Blood spilled from Jamie's mouth. He hadn't been fighting Bit, only talking to him. But Bit hadn't listened, and just kept on punching and kicking Jamie. Bit glared.

"Come on, and fight me like a man! You want Lina, you'll have to fight for her!" he yelled. 

"C'mon, _wimp._ If you've got the guts." He added softly. Something clicked in Jamie's mind. He ran forward with a yell, and lightly punched Bit in the stomach. It sent him flying. He looked at Jamie in awe.

"Wh-what are you? Some kind of monster?" he said. At this point, he wasn't scared. He was terrified.

"Look who's the wimp now, Mr. Bigshot." Yelled Jamie. Little did they know a certain red head was watching.

"I don't care what you say, Jamie. Lina belongs to me. You'll just have to live in pain." cried Bit. Jamie scowled.

"Lina belongs to no one! Besides, you can't make someone love you Bit!" he yelled. Bit laughed.

Lina stared in horror. Bit was fighting Jamie for… Her? It didn't make sense. They both were bleeding. Just then, Bit pulled out a gun. Lina gasped. The two boys looked over to where she was standing. And, there was Lina, standing at the opening of the small alley. 

"Stop it, both of you!" she cried. She didn't want Jamie to die. Bit didn't listen. Instead, he pulled the trigger.

Please review, or I am gonna die! If I'm trying for 100, then shouldn't you be reviewing? It isn't that hard! 


	9. No.

Waiting by Cowgirl Ed2002

Chapter nine

Disclaimer: Nope.

"No!" Lina screamed. Jamie dropped to the ground. Bit smiled. 

"You're mine now, Lina Toros." He said. Brad came out. He stared at Bit, who still had the gun in his hands, at Jamie 

who was lying on the ground on a pool of his own blood, and at Lina, who was frozen stiff by the icy winds of horror. 

Brad ran over to Bit, grabbed him, and took off for the police dept. 

"Take care of Jamie, Lina. I'll be back soon." Lina nodded, and ran as fast as her legs would carry her over to Jamie. 

She propped him up against the wall. He opened his eyes half way. 

"Li-Lina? Is that you?" he asked in a hoarse voice. She nodded fast.

"Jamie, what was going on?" she asked. She put her hands on his shoulders, and faced him.

"He… really… likes… you…" he said. She could feel his heartbeat slowing down.

"You're hiding something from me, Jamie!" she yelled, breathing really fast now. He shook his head.

"I've told you everything." He whispered. She was losing him.

"Please, tell me!" she screamed, shaking him. His head was bent forward. She pushed his head back against the wall. She looked into his eyes. 

"Remember…" he whispered, drifting off. She thought of every thing that Jamie had ever told her. She thought about every night he had stayed with her. 

"That's it!" she thought. Then she stared at Jamie sadly.

"Why couldn't I have seen it before?" she moaned. She leaned into his chest. 

"You'll get blood in your hair…" he whispered, stroking her hair softly, humming. 

__

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone 

The one you should call 

Was standing here all along

And I will take you in my arms 

And hold you right where you belong

'til the day my life is through,

This I promise you

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow

Forever has now begun

Just close your eyes

Each loving day

And know this feeling

Won't go away

'til the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

Over and over I fall 

When I hear you call 

Without you in my life 

I just wouldn't be living at all

Lina remembered. She swallowed.

"I-I broke your heart… I'm so sorry Jamie!" she whispered. She pulled back and looked through her pockets. Finally she found a packet of Kleenexes. She quickly wiped his mouth off. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. She looked up at his face. A smile played across his lips like music. His eyes were shut.

"Please, Jamie, hold on!" she said. She felt his heartbeat. _Thump, thump… thump……thump……… thump_

It was growing steadily slower… She tried to swallow down a sob, but she couldn't. She had finally found out that he loved her, and now he was going to be taken away from her. The manager of the diner came out. 

"I heard what y'all were talking about. I'll take the kid to the hospital. C'mon." he picked up Jamie and they ran to the manager's car. 

Lina fidgeted with the zipper on her coat. It turned out that Bit had a chemical in his brain that had made him act so mean. He was currently in the ER, getting the chemical taken away. Brad and Dr. Toros had just told her the whole story of who really had hurt her. She had never thought that Harry had it in him. A nurse came out. 

"I am happy to tell you that Jamie is doing just fine. He lost a lot of blood, but we were able to get donors." She said, smiling.

"When can we see him?" Lina asked, on the edge of her seat.

"Right now, if you want." The nurse said. They all nodded, and the nurse escorted them to Jamie's room.

"Jamie?!"

Mwa ha ha hah hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A cliffyhanger! R&R, peeps!


	10. Heartbreak

Waiting By Cowgirl Ed2002

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Oh please.

"Jamie?" Lina said uncertainly, tears forming in her eyes. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines, and there were bandages all over his right side. His eyes were closed. She ran over to him. She shook him lightly. The nurse rested her hand on Lina's shoulder, smiling.

"Don't worry, he's just resting. He'll wake up soon." Lina smiled. She tousled his hair, then walked out of the room. Bit was in the waiting room, looking worried.

"Lina? Did I really shoot Jamie?" He asked, looking white as a ghost. Lina nodded. Bit walked up to her, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. He stroked her hair. They both cried for awhile.

"Marry me." Bit said. Lina looked up at him, lost in the moment. She had waited forever to hear those words.

"Yes." She said. He picked up her hand, and gently slid a plain silver ring on it. Something inside Lina's head was shouting for her not to, but she ignored it.

~~~~~*Two Months Later*~~~~~ (March)

"Boy, Lina. You've really gotten big." Commented Brad. In two months, she would be a mother. Just two months! They were all sitting in the hang out room. All is, except for Jamie. He was cleaning his Raynos out, supposedly because it was dirty. But Brad and Dr. Toros knew that that wasn't the case. They knew that Jamie couldn't bear the sight of Lina and Bit together. Not anymore, anyway. Lina had completely forgotten about Jamie, and was lost in love. They were getting married in June; one month after the baby would be born. Bit wasn't around much, so Jamie still had to take care of Lina in the morning. Even that didn't make her remember what he had told her two months ago. What he had been telling her all along. Dr. Toros would sometimes think about talking to her about what she had done to Jamie, but he couldn't find it in himself to tell her that she had broken Jamie's heart two times now, and only apologized once.

"Hey, it looks like we've got company;" said Bit, looking out the window. A Raynos almost exactly like Jamie's pulled in. They all got up and walked outside. They saw Jamie hugging a… MAN?! 

"Jamie, who the hell is this GUY?" Yelled Bit. Jamie let go of the hug, and looked over.

"This is my father." Said Jamie. Bit nodded. Dr. Toros smiled, and Brad looked at him suspiciously. 

"C'mon in, it's been awhile." said Dr. Toros. They all followed Dr. Toros and Jamie's father into the hover cargo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* One week later *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen, guys, my Dad wants me to come with him back to our old neighborhood, so I just wanted to say that I'll be going tomorrow." Jamie said one night at dinner. Brad and Dr. Toros nodded, ever since they saw his father one week ago they had seen this coming. Bit stared at Jamie incredulously. Lina dropped her fork. Reality hit her like a rock. She had completely forgotten about what Jamie had told her. 

"Excuse me." She said. She got up, and ran to the bathroom. No one dared to follow. Except for Jamie. 

She felt like she was going to vomit, and she knew that it wasn't morning sickness. She couldn't believe herself. She had broken Jamie's heart twice now. But he never yelled. She heard knocking on the door. She sank down next to the toilet, and moaned that they could come in, whoever they were. Jamie poked his head inside. He looked at her, came in, and then closed the door.

"Jamie, I'm-" she couldn't finish she was crying so hard. He sat down next to her, and she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. After fifteen minutes of sobbing, she pulled away, and looked at him. 

"I'm so sorry Jamie. Bit, see he-" Jamie cut her off. 

"I know what happened. You don't have to tell me." He said, looking into her eyes. She looked into his. They were sad, and showed pain. 

"I just can't believe myself. I…" she drifted off, and rested her head against his chest.

"It seems like it's been forever." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"Why don't you ever get mad at me, and yell at me, Jamie?" she asked suddenly. She looked up at him. He was staring into space, his hand almost mechanically stroking her hair. 

"I… I don't know. I've wondered that myself." He said, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. 

"Please forgive me. I can't really turn back, though…" she said softly. Jamie nodded. She could feel his body tensing up.

"When you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go. Don't worry about me, Lina." Said Jamie. His lips quivered for a moment, then he closed his eyes, and relaxed. He held her close for a little while, then gently let her go. The two of them stood up, and walked out. 

"Play along," he whispered. She nodded, then followed him. She let her eyelids close halfway, to make her look sick.

"S-something in the f-food…" said Lina as she sat down. It took all of Brad's strength not to laugh, and the same went for Dr. Toros. Naomi was already dying of laughter. She had also seen it coming. Bit, however, didn't seem to think it was so funny that 'his food hurt' Lina, and immediately was by Lina's side, rubbing her back. Lina noticed that Jamie was emotionless. 

L not fair!!!But it's ok, at least all you bit/lina fans are getting a chance to enjoy! J 

Review!


	11. Ten years later

Waiting By Cowgirl Ed2002

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: life is so unfair. 

Ten years later…

"Son Jamie, you get back here this instant!" yelled the schoolteacher. Son Jamie walked over to her, bowing his head.

"You are out of control. I am going to call your mother, and have her-" she stopped when she saw Son Jamie running out of the school yard, and over to the poorer side of the city.

"COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT SON JAMIE!!!!" Second time today. She realized there was no stopping this monster that went by the name of Son James 'Jamie' Cloud. 

Son Jamie ran as fast as he could. He didn't have any idea where he was headed for, but he didn't really care. 

"Hey, kid, watch where you run!" yelled a young man of about 25. His dark brown hair stood up on end, and his eyes were sparkly. Son Jamie recognized him, but he couldn't remember where.

"Oh. U-uhm, sorry…" he said, nervously, panting. The man smiled. 

"Here kid, want me to give you a ride back home? You look beat." Son Jamie backed away. 

"Uh-uh. My mom told me about people like you. You're not gonna steal me!" he shouted. 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't steal you from someone. But I'm sure that you shouldn't be here, so just let me take you home." He said. Son Jamie hesitated for a moment, then got on the guy's motorcycle. The guy nodded, then they drove off. 

"So where do you live?" He called above the noise.

"Crystal City!" he shouted.

"I know that, but I mean what street do you live on?"

"3rd street!"

"Great! Just tell me which one is your house!" The guy yelled, and they rode in silence for the rest of the way.

"Son Jamie, where on earth have you been? The teacher called, I was about to gather up a search party!" yelled Mrs. Cloud.

"Sorry mom, I just didn't want to get yelled at. But this guy took me home." Son Jamie stood away from the door so that his mother could see. When the two saw eachother, his mom gasped and the guy's eyes widened. Mrs. Cloud ran over to the guy and hugged him. He hugged her back. Then they pulled away.

"Oh my god Jamie where have you been all these years? I've missed you so much!" yelled Mrs. Cloud. 

"I've been working as a mechanic at my Dad's place over in south Crystal." He said. Son Jamie bugged out.

"Mom? You KNOW this guy?!" he yelled. She nodded. Then she looked over at him.

"Oh my god you look exactly the same!" she yelled.

"Well, of course, I mean, we're only 25." He said, laughing. Then they both stopped laughing, and for a moment they just stood there looking at eachother.

"W-why didn't you c-come to my wedding?" she asked quietly. The guy shifted uneasily.

"I- it was hard for me. To see you, I mean, you know, with him." He said quietly. Lina smiled.

"You know, I don't think you're ever going to change, Jamie." She said, laughing.

"Hey, MY name is Jamie, not his!" yelled Son Jamie. Lina laughed.

"You were named after him." She said. She looked into Jamie's eyes. At first sight, they looked warm, and welcoming. But if you studied them for a while, they were cold, and full of emotions that had never gotten out. Just then Bit pulled up in his car. When he saw Jamie, he looked at Lina, with a VERY angry expression on his face. 

"Who is he?!" he yelled. Lina and Jamie laughed.

"C'mon, Bit. Cheer up! It's just Jamie!" said Lina, laughing. Bit's face brightened, and he ran over to Jamie, and slapped him on the back, making Jamie wince slightly. (A/N: Now THAT'S a sight worth seeing!!!) 

"Hey, where were you Jamie? We missed you!" said Bit smiling. Jamie laughed.

"Well, I work as a mechanic in South Crystal," he said. Bit smiled. 

"I'm really glad that you're doing well!" said Bit cheerfully. He turned to Lina.

"Listen, Lina, we have a few problems that we need to talk about. Jamie, come over sometime again, I'd really like chance to sit and talk." At the last part, he rushed Lina inside, and closed the door. Son Jamie was the first to speak.

"Well, THAT was rude! He barely even said hi to you, and he didn't even notice that I was here!" he said furiously. 

"That's Bit for you." Said Jamie quietly.

"I'd better be going, see you later." He said, and then rode off. Son Jamie watched sadly as he disappeared into the distance. 

Oh man! L Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J 


	12. Let's talk

Waiting- by Cowgirl Ed2002

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You gotta be some kinda idiot to have read this far, and still think I own Zoids…

Notes from me: Please review. I want lots and lots of reviews, b/c it makes me so happy to log on, and find even one review! ONE! So review! I might even mention your name…

Son Jamie looked at the clouds passing by outside his bedroom window. Bit, after talking with Lina about something, had reprimanded Son Jamie until he had cried. Even now, five hours later, his hands still shook. He watched as his mother walked out of the house. _What's she up to?_ He wondered. He watched as she ran down the street. He pulled aside the curtains, and opened the window. _I can't really get in much bigger trouble today._ He thought to himself as he climbed out the window, then down the vines that covered that side of the house. After touching the ground, he looked around. His mother was nowhere in sight. But he knew exactly where she was headed. 

Lina ran as fast as she could, nervously looking back from time to time. South Crystal was said to be the most dangerous place in the world, especially at night. When she couldn't run anymore, she looked around, trying to see if she was anywhere near, 'Wild Eagle Mechanic'. And she looked right up to see that she was standing in front of it. She took a deep breath, and went inside. 

The place was loud. It was almost like a bar. They certainly had enough alcohol on shelves, just like any bar. The air was filled with smoke. When she entered, they all stared at her. All was silent. She looked around. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Jamie…" she said, hesitantly. No one spoke. "Ummmm… I'm pretty sure he's here…" she said quietly. One nodded. 

"He's… here…" they said. She nodded.

"Uh, you wouldn't mind letting me, like, uh, seeing him?" she said, nervously. One got up, and walked to the side. He opened a door, and said,

"JAMIE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE THAT WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" they said. Jamie came out, and looked around. The guy pointed to her. She smiled sheepishly, and his face broke into a 100-watt smile. Lina swore it could have lit up a room.

"Hey! C'mon outside" he said, nodding toward the door. As soon as they had left, the men broke the silence. 

"So, um, I haven't seen you since three hours ago…" Said Jamie, after what seemed like eternities of silence. They both laughed nervously, and Lina looked at Jamie. 

"Thank you for saving my son. He could have been killed." She said. Jamie grinned a slightly lopsided grin. She had missed that grin. It was kind of sheepish, but at the same time, daring. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm just lucky I convinced him to get on my bike." He said, grinning. He was nervous. "So why'd you name him Jamie?" he asked, looking at her. He knew why, she could tell, but she told him anyway.

"I named him after you. Except I put the word 'Son' before it." She said, staring at the filthy street.

"I'm surprised you got this far. Most girls would have been long gone…" he said softly. Just then, they both saw a familiar little boy running over to the two of them… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you know who the little guy is. Anyway, as I said before, review! 

By the way, from now on, I will be jumping years. I'll notify you, don't worry about that, but the plot hasn't unfolded completely yet! There will be no character bashing, in any of the later chapters, either. Check my Bio page if you want for a complete explanation of my beliefs. 

Also, I am still doing chapters in songfic format! I would really appreciate any recommendations! Just e-mail me what you think! My email is on my bio page! (I think I put too many exclamation points in that last one.)

Yet another announcement! I really need someone to read my Zelda fic. Last time I checked, I only had 4 reviews, and one of them was merely a lesson on grammar, and where to stick stuff. It also included that it was confusing. If 6 people tell me that it's confusing, then I'll edit it. I promise! So just tell me… 


	13. Unlucky

Waiting by Cowgirl Ed2002 

If I owned it, you would have to put up with my crazy ideas

Don't know how to get it through your thick skull

Oh how I wish with all my heart…

Nope. Not mine.

Ouch! It hurts when you remind me I don't own it.

To own Zoids would mean no fanfictioning for me!

Oh please god… GIMME!

Wish… I wish…

Never did own anything of any importance to the world.

If I owned it, there wouldn't be a disclaimer, right? Right.

Too bad.

Notes: I _know _that the last few chapters weren't that good, but I try!

Anime Zoids Waiting By Cowgirl Ed2002 Chapter Thirteen The truth hurts

"Mom!" yelled Son Jamie, his hands flying out, reaching toward her. He slammed into her stomach.

"Son Jamie?! What are you doing here?" she yelled, pulling him away from her stomach. He looked at her for a moment.

"I saw you running away…" he didn't finish. She nodded.

"I wasn't running away. I just had to talk to Jamie, and Bit couldn't understand that." She said, smiling. Son Jamie was still young and naïve, so he didn't question further. Jamie seemed to look at Son Jamie with love in his eyes, the way a father would look at his son. Leena could understand that, she finally did, it was because of all those mornings he spent staying with her, and making sure that she was all right. Leena smiled at Jamie. "Is he like you imagined?" she asked Jamie. 

"No." He laughed. Leena loved his laugh. So carefree. "I was afraid he'd be like his father." He said. Leena stopped smiling. She had almost forgotten that Harry was the father. Son Jamie stared at them. 

"So you don't like Bit?" He asked, worried. Jamie shrugged. Leena put a hand on Son Jamie's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what he meant when we get home." She assured him. Son Jamie smiled again, and busied himself by focusing and unfocusing his vision on a bug that was crawling on the sidewalk. Leena and Jamie watched him.

"I love him. So much." She whispered to Jamie. He smiled. 

"I'm glad." He said softly in her ear. She nodded, enjoying the way his voice sounded. She hadn't heard it in ten years. 

"I have to go home. Bit will be mad at me." She said, just barely audible for anyone but Jamie. He nodded. "Come on, Son Jamie, we have to go home now." She said, in a singsong voice the way most mothers do. He got up from the curb, and they started walking home quickly. "See you soon Jamie!" she said over her shoulder. He nodded. 

"Goodbye!" he called. He watched them turn a corner and head back to north Crystal, where they lived. He stood there for a moment, then turned and went back inside. 

When Leena and Son Jamie got home, Bit was sitting on the couch, channel surfing. He didn't look at them when they came in. Leena motioned for Son Jamie to go upstairs, and so he did. Leena sat next to Bit on the couch. He turned to look at her. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled." He murmured into her hair. He was referring to earlier, when he had reprimanded Son Jamie. "You know how bad it feels when you feel like you're gonna lose the one you love?" he asked. She nodded into his chest. They pulled away from the embrace. He studied her. "Where were you?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I *had* to go see Jamie. I needed to catch up." She said. "But don't take it the wrong way!" she added quickly. He nodded, smiling. They hugged again. Son Jamie watched this all from the stairs. Their house was like this: There was the entrance, the stairs being right next to it. Then there's a door that leads to the family room. At the far right hand corner there is the door to the kitchen. Then upstairs, you walk down a hallway. At the end is Son Jamie's room, then next to it there is Leena and Bit's and then after that is the bathroom. Then, finally, there is the guestroom. ::: Son Jamie listened intently. Who _is _Jamie, why was he

named after him, and what did Jamie mean by 'I was afraid he'd be like his father.'? These questions bubbled up inside of him, making him grip the banister even tighter. He wanted so badly for Leena to answer the questions, but right now she was… busy. Until then, it would have to wait. _Ew, gross. _he thought to himself, watching the two kiss. He never felt that his mom and dad looked good when they were kissing. It was like… it wasn't real, or something. Like it was a plan, not a dream, for the two to be with eachother. For some strange reason, Son Jamie felt like Jamie was an old, trustworthy friend. Maybe even a father. He mentally slapped himself. _Stop thinking like that! _He thought, but the thought stayed with him, until later the next day.

:::The next day:::

It was a Saturday, thankfully, so Bit and Leena slept in. Son Jamie crept by their room, peeking in, and immediately looking away. He continued down the hall, then down the stairs. He ran outside, then grabbed his bike, and was off. He sped down the street, the sun just rising. He loved the colors, and sometimes just woke up to see the sunrise. But today he had something to do, and, well, hell with the sunrise. He turned the corner. By now he remembered how to get to South Crystal. He had to ask 'Jamie' a few questions.

Jamie walked outside, watching the sunrise. His favorite color in it was purple. It reminded him of Leena's eyes. He spun around at the sound of a bike, speeding towards him. 

"Son Jamie!" he called. The young boy halted, and walked his bike over to him. 

"Hello." Was all he said. Jamie scowled.

"Where's Leena? What the hell are you doing here? And at this time in the morning!" Jamie exploded, pointing to his watch. Son Jamie just stood there, looking at him. 

"I was wondering…" he simply said, but trailing off. Jamie nodded. "Who are you?" he asked. Jamie raised an eyebrow. He folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm Jamie, former strategist _and _pilot of the Blitz team. That's what team your mother and father were on." He said. Son Jamie nodded. 

"Who is my real father? Are you? Well?" he asked. Jamie fidgeted a bit.

"Gosh, you catch on pretty quick. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but… Harry Champ is your real father." He replied uneasily. Son Jamie nodded.

"I can tell that there is something between you and my mom." He said. Jamie shrugged.

"When she was pregnant with you, I stayed with her every morning, because of her morning sickness." He said. Son Jamie nodded. 

"So… I'm guessing she left you, or something." He said, thinking. Jamie shook his head.

"She was never with me. I told her that I cared for her, and then she said that she felt the same way about me. Of course, I was about to die at that point. Your father had a chemical in his brain, and had shot me. After he had the chemical removed, he proposed to Leena. I was in the ER, so I couldn't stop it. Two months before the wedding, my father came back, and told me he wanted me back here. I agreed, because it was only getting harder every day to see them together. They never notified me about when exactly the wedding was. I found out, but I couldn't come. I couldn't bear it." He explained. Son Jamie nodded. 

"That's all I wanted to know." He said simply. He got on his bike, and sped off. Jamie blinked.

"Well that was sudden." He said. He walked back inside. 

Leena woke up, and looked at Bit, who was sleeping next to her. He was in a deep deep sleep. She smiled, ruffling his hair. A smiled played across his lips like music. She got out of bed. She heard the door slam. She ran down the stairs, and bumped into Son Jamie. 

"Son Jamie! What are you doing up? Were you outside?" she exploded. Son Jamie looked at her, anger filling his eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me that 'Uncle Harry', that jerk was my father? Why? I thought you HATED him!" he yelled. Leena was taken aback. She swallowed.

"Wh-who told you this Son Jamie?" she choked out. Son Jamie scowled.

"Jamie." He said, stomping up to his room. She followed him.

"Son Jamie, why on earth were you out?! How did you find Jamie? And why did he tell you?" she asked, talking fast. She followed him into his room. He flopped down on his bed. Leena sat down next to him.

"No wonder I don't look like dad." He deadpanned. Leena embraced him, holding him tightly and stroking his hair. 

"I'll explain everything, if you promise to tell me everything." She murmured. He nodded. "Okay, first of all, I do hate Harry. Second of all, the reason I hate him is that he raped me." She said. Son Jamie was suddenly distant. He pulled away from the hug. 

"So… That makes me just a mistake…" he deadpanned again. Leena shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"That may be, but you're the most wonderful mistake anyone could hope to make." She said, hugging him again. He cried into her nightgown, his arms tight around her waist.

"Why didn't you marry Jamie? Why Bit?" he asked in a muffled voice. 

"Ever since I met him, I have always loved Bit. He was like the Prince Charming with bad manners, you know what I mean?" she asked. He nodded. Little did they know Bit was listening in on this conversation…

****************** 

Whoa, that was one of the longer chappies, and it didn't have a song in it!

BTW:

Leena is not a whore, or a tramp, if that is what you're thinking! 

I had this fic planned out from the beginning, so I don't want to really change it, all I can tell u is that it's gonna be sad.

Anyways, R&R peeps!


	14. Starting anew!

Waiting by Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: Sorry, the deliveryman got lost

Notes: Uh… All I can say is that I'm so glad that I've gotten so many reviews for this story… Of course, I could always use more! Also, I'm going to refer to Son Jamie as San at this point. His name is too long, and I keep typing Jamie in his place. 

Anime Zoids Waiting Cowgirl Ed2002 Chapter Fourteen

Bit leaned in closer to the door, listening to the conversation. So Leena had loved him all along. He smiled. He had loved her all along, too. 

:::Inside San's room:::

"Jamie took care of me the way Bit never could, though. (A/N: Bit probably frowned at that.) I don't think that Jamie and I were meant to be." She said into San's hair. He nodded, still clutching her to him, glad that he knew all this now. He fell asleep in Leena's arms. Leena, after about an hour, placed him on his bed, and covered him up. It was Saturday, he could sleep all day. She turned and walked out of his room. 

Later that morning, Bit and Leena sat curled up in bed, talking about 'the good old days.' 

"God, I feel horrible about hurting Jamie like that." Said Bit, referring to the time he had shot him. 

"At least you apologized…" said Leena, a faraway look in her eyes. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Isn't it a given to apologize to someone after you've _shot _them, not to mention insult them?" he asked. Leena looked down.

"I did something much worse to him, and it's been ten years and I still haven't apologized." She choked. He stroked her cheek.

"I'm sure Jamie forgives you, he loves you." He said kindly. He knew now about Jamie's true feelings for Leena. Leena shook her head. "What did you do, anyway?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She didn't say anything. "Well?" he asked again, after a few minutes. She shook her head sadly.

"I broke his heart." She said. Bit nodded. "Again…" she added, trailing off into yesteryear. Bit let a sigh escape his lips. 

"Well it's all over now, so you don't have to worry. We'll probably never see him again, well at lest hopefully not, so it's not too bad." He reassured her. But deep down, anger was boiling up inside her…

**************

(A/N: Okay, I'm jumping five years into the future now. That chemical in Bit's brain has come back, Leena and San are living in South Crystal. As you know, and incase you have forgotten, South Crystal is where Jamie lives. It's the poorest part of Crystal City. San is going to school there, and Jamie is a math/ social studies teacher. San has a girlfriend named Kaya. Kaya has a crush on Jamie.)

*******

San glumly stared out the window. He couldn't wait until it was over. The English test. It was more boring than going shopping for food. It was the most boring thing on the planet. No, the universe. He looked over at Kaya. English was her best class. She was an excellent storyteller, and artist. That was all. Except for being nice, beautiful, and all-around good girl. Her golden ringlets were pulled back today, and her azure eyes indicated that she was enjoying herself. San sighed, and looked at his test. On his last one, he had gotten a D. He looked at this one. He could tell that he would only do worse. He racked his brain for an answer. _What is the better way to say it: Lucy and me, Me and Lucy, or Lucy and I? _This one was a hard one, considering he was used to saying Lucy and me, but then he remembered what his mother said. He circled the last one. _Now tell why_. What? Now that was a toughie. He picked up his pencil.

__

First of all, it just sounds better. Second, it is more polite to put another before yourself. Satisfied with his answer, San moved onto the next page. 

*****

After class, San and Kaya went to lunch. They sat down at a table in the corner of the giant cafeteria. It was only big because the student body was 3,007 people. And they all had the same lunch break. No one else sat at their table. There was the in crowd, which moved together five tables. There was the student council, which moved three tables, then there was the in betweeners, which to up seven tables, and then there was the out crowd. They took up two tables. San and Kaya always sat at this one table. No one sat at it because the other end was broken. 

"That English test was hard, don't you think?" Kaya asked. San nodded. He stared at her. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Pretty." He whispered. Kaya blushed. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. However, it was content silence. 

Jamie sat at his desk, slowly and carefully correcting the homework from his last class. Once in a while, he would put his red pen down, and pick up his sandwich. He would slowly take a bite, meanwhile looking at the paper. Then, put the sandwich down, and begin again. He put the papers away when the lunch bell rang. In the next class, Leena's son James, AKA San, and San's girlfriend Kaya would be there. 

*********

Middle of Social studies class

*********

"And so, needless to say, the Blitz Team really was one of the best teams in history." Jamie said. San looked at Kaya. She practically hung onto every word Jamie said. A girl in the In crowd raised her hand. Jamie shoved his hands in his pockets. He nodded to her.

"Excuse me, Jamie, but isn't it true that you were the team's strategist, and, after a few years, arsenal?" she asked. Jamie nodded.

"Yes, in fact, I was. I piloted the Pteras for awhile, then the Raynos. My strategies, however, as soon as the famous Bit Cloud came along, didn't work so well." He laughed at the last part. Everyone else laughed along with him. Everyone in the whole school liked him, and a lot of the girls, In crowd and Out crowd alike, had serious crushed on him. San shifted uncomfortably. San's archenemy, Tomoko, raised his hand, stealing a glance at San, and sneering. Jamie pointed at his hand.

"Yes, Tomoko?" he said. 

"Isn't San's father Bit Cloud? And isn't Bit Cloud in the hospital right now? And didn't he shoot you?" he said, a wicked smile on his face. San felt that Tomoko was out to get him. San and Jamie both shifted uncomfortably. 

"Bit Cloud is San's father by marriage. Yes, Bit is in the hospital right now, recovering from a strange chemical reaction in his brain. And that is why he shot me, because of the chemical reaction." Said Jamie. Tomoko nodded. He looked extremely sinister right about now.

"So then who _is _San's real dad?" he asked. Jamie shook his head. 

"All I can tell you is that San's mother was raped." He said. San shrunk in his seat. 

"So that means that San is a mistake?" he asked, smiling (think Grinch)

"You are one to talk, aren't you Tomoko?" he said, smiling. Everyone burst into laughter, pointing at Tomoko. San felt a bit relieved. At least now he had something to tease Tomoko about. 

A/N: Okay, done w/ chapter 14! That was a long one, compared to the other chapters I've written.

Let's review:

*It is now 15 years after the beginning of the story. 

*Son Jamie is now called San

*Bit is in the hospital

*Kaya is San's girlfriend, who has a crush on Jamie. 

*Jamie, Leena, and Bit are all 30 years old

*Kaya and San are 15 years old

*Brad and Naomi are married, and have two kids.

*Their names are Sora and Reina

*Leena and San are living somewhere in South Crystal

*Leena and Jamie have talked, and sometimes even gone out to dinner

Well, now that that's all clarified, you can review! Oh, and remember to review in this format:

Explain what you like about the story.

Explain what you don't like about the story

Rate the story on a scale of 1-10, ten being the best

Include the name of your Zoids story if you have one, and I'll read it, guaranteed! (I'll also review it!)

Example:

I like your story because you are always changing the plot, and the characters' personalities are always changing.

Your story needs to be more detailed.

On a scale of 1-10, I would say that your story deserves an 8.5

My Zoids story: Blah blah blah (Not a real story, just made up)

C ya later, alligator! ;-* 


	15. No more waiting

__

Waiting

By Cowgirl Ed2002

Hello! How r u all? I'm *really* good! So didja like the last chappie? NEway, I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews! I luv reviews! Whenever I see more reviews, I get all excited! And I am SO sorry that this story is soooo long!

Disclaimer: Ah well, we shall not dwell on our misery.

HomeAnimeZoidsWaitingChapter 15

Jamie stared out the window, relieved that it was the end of the day. Life had gotten really hard lately. Leena was getting depressed with her life because of Bit not being there, exams were coming up and Jamie had to get real strict with classes, and he was just feeling very tired. Now that he was 30 years old, things had changed a bit. He was starting to get more and more tired at the end of each day, and he wasn't feeling quite as energetic as he used to. _I guess this is what it means to get old… _he thought, smiling a bit sadly. He whipped around at the sound of a knock on the door. Kaya, San's girlfriend, stepped in. 

"Hello Kaya. Can I help you at all?" he asked kindly. Kaya nodded. 

"H-have you seen San lately?" she asked, her voice trembling. Jamie stood up from his chair. 

"Well, if you don't count eighth period, then no." he said, thinking. Kaya burst into tears.

"I-I went to th-their h-house, a-and n-no one was there!" she sobbed. Jamie wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Well maybe he and Leena had a few errands to run," he said kindly.

"But he said that he was going to meet me today, at five o'clock!" she wailed. Jamie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure he said today?"

"YES!"

"Maybe he forgot to tell you that he couldn't come. Understand, his father _is _in the hospital. Things might have happened there." She nodded, wiping her eyes. Jamie grinned. 

"Th-thank you. And I'm sorry I bothered you, it's just that, well, you *are* friends with San's mom, so I figured, you know…" she trailed off. Jamie nodded understandingly. 

"Tell you what. I'll call Leena to see if she knows anything." He said. "I promise." He added. Kaya nodded again. 

"Ja ne sir." She said, then turned to go.

"Ja ne, Kaya." He replied. She walked out the door. As soon as he couldn't hear the heels of her shoes tapping against the floor, he immediately picked up his cell and dialed Leena's number. He had to admit, it was strange for San to forget a date with Kaya, he loved her like Jamie loved Leena. 

__

Brrinng!!! Briing! Leena dug her cell phone out of her pocketbook, and looked at the caller id. 

"It's Jamie." She said, turning to San. He nodded glumly.

"Hello? Leena?" came Jamie's voice on the other end. 

"Hai Jamie." She said sadly.

"Hey Leena? Is everything alright? Kaya said that San missed their date, and when she went to your house, no one was there, so-"

"Bit's dead."

"…"

"His body couldn't take the chemical anymore. Bit's dead." She deadpanned. Jamie slumped back in his seat.

"What?!"

"You heard me. He's dead." Her voice was calm, in a strange sort of way. Tears started to slip out of Jamie's eyes. Bit may have been cruel to him in past years, but Leena still loved Bit, and… 

"Oh god, Leena…" Jamie whispered. Leena started to cry.

"I-I didn't e-even g-get a-a ch-chance t-to say g-goodbye!" she cried in between sobs. 

"Yeah… Don't worry, he'll be looking down on you from heaven, Leena." Jamie said, laughing a bit nervously. Leena laughed too. San stared at his mother. _How can she laugh when her husband just died?! _He thought infuriated. He stood up, and went into his father's room.

Bit was lying there lifelessly, tubes, machines, and other stuff had been stuck into his skin. His skin had taken on a pale, sickly look to it. San touched his father's face, not able to believe that the man he had called 'Dad' all his life was dead. He swallowed down a sob. He had died so young, too. Only thirty years old.

Leena entered the room, opening the door slowly. San stood there, tears sliding from his eyes. He turned sharply to look at her.

"How the hell can you laugh when Dad just died?!" he yelled. Leena stood her ground.

"Listen San, Jamie and I were thinking about Bit, don't get like that with me. He had said that Bit'll be looking down on us from heaven, at least." She growled. San nodded, the tears flowing freely. Leena stood next to him. They turned to face each other, hugging the other tightly. 

"I just loved him so much!" she sobbed into San's shoulder. He was taller than she was now. He held her tightly.

"Aww, don't cry mom!" he sobbed into her head. She nodded into his chest, her shoulders shaking from crying so hard. They stood there for awhile, just letting the tears come. 

"I'll love him forever," she whispered. 

****************

Three days later

*****************

Jamie woke up to brilliant sunlight flooding his room. The thirty-year-old groaned and rolled over, thus falling off of the couch with all the grace and aerodynamic efficiency of an anvil.

"Oww! Shit!" he yelled. He touched his back, moaning in pain. He looked at his watch. Good thing it was Saturday. He had slept in a good two hours. Now it was eight. He stood up, and folded up the blanket. Then he placed the blanket on the couch. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. He ran a hand through his hair before walking out of his room, downstairs to face another day of life.

When he got downstairs, Leena was there.

"Oh hi Leena!" he said brightly. She smiled.

"It must be a crime to be so damn cheerful 24/7!" she said jokingly. He laughed a forced sort of laugh. "Listen, I just came here to apologize for everything I've done to hurt you." She whispered. She looked down at the floor, then looked up at him. He was only arm's length away.

"No need to." He whispered back. They stood there looking at each other for a moment. Then they pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"I'll never let you go again." She whispered into his ear. 

"Same to you." He whispered back. And then he knew. He didn't have to wait any longer. 

No

More

Waiting.

The end

Whoa, didn't see that one coming, didja? Wow, I can't believe that it's finally finished! It seems that Jamie wasn't the only one waiting! So, how did you like the story? Tell me, PLEASE! I MUST KNOW! NEway, 

Peace, love, and happiness, y'all. (Nothing to do with Woodstock '99!!) Ja ne! 


End file.
